Forged Paths
by foxfire flamequeen
Summary: Where does Fate lead us?


**Title: Forged Paths**

**Authoress: foxfire flamequeen**

**Summary: Where does Fate lead us?**

**Warning: ReiKai/KaiRei yaoi**

**Disclaimer: I own Beyblade! Mwahahahahaha! By the way, this is a fic merely for the entertainment of readers (and me).**

**&&&&&**

Fate.

Destiny.

It had all been decided, long before the time we could remember.

Why question it?

Why question, when you know, the answer will be the same.

There are many paths to take, but they all lead to the same place.

That was what I believed.

I never hoped. No hope, no love, no sadness, faith, trust. None of that ever touched me. None of it existed. That was what I had been trained to accept, what I knew was true.

I never knew doubt. There never was a time when I doubted myself, my goal.

Nor my destiny.

Confidence I knew not either. I appeared so only because I knew what was coming, and I knew how to surpass the worst.

Perseverance, I needed not, for I had raw talent.

I was a pawn in my grandfather's game. No, not a pawn. I was the knight. I obeyed without questioning. Disobedience brought punishment. Questions had no answer.

I followed the path Fate had set for me. To me, everything was clear. What I would do, what I would meet, what would happen.

But somewhere along that path came a roadblock. One which could not be removed.

One which _would_ not be removed.

One which made me choose a very different path.

I was assigned leader of the Bladebreakers. I met them.

I met him.

At first glance, he seems an average teen. Exotic in the physical looks department, maybe, but a normal boy.

It didn't take long for me to find out he was nothing like anyone else I had ever known.

For the first time, I saw true confidence. I met the first person who was not afraid of me, nor my person.

Of course, I pushed him away. It was then that I was acquainted with perseverance.

He wouldn't give up. He would not turn back.

He had patience, and focus. Whatever he did, he did with reason.

And he took his time.

Slowly, one by one, he broke down my defenses, every barrier I put up to protect myself from the rest of the world. And when I opened up, when I told him what I believed, I met the first person who disagreed with me. The only person who could say to my face: _You are wrong._

_That is wrong._

And I knew doubt.

I closed from him again, but he refused to let it go.

I learned of determination.

Bit by bit, he explained what was wrong.

Why question, when you know the answer will be the same?

Because the answer won't be the same.

There are many paths to take, but they all do not lead to the same place.

My knowledge was vast. I had been taught by the best, my grandfather saw to that. Yet Voltaire neglected to teach me what he thought was not important.

Which, in truth, is the most important thing one could have.

Voltaire neglected to teach me humanity.

But I learned.

He took me through life without allowing me my shields. Without those, I experienced, and I learned.

My team played a large role in this. They helped, regardless of being terrified. Watching my friends unhappy, I knew sadness. My team's faith in me taught me trust and loyalty. When all seemed lost, his gold eyes gave me hope. His smile gave me confidence.

And by offering me his own love, he taught me to love.

My goals changed.

He gave me the strength to tear away from Voltaire, to taste true freedom.

The courage to face life.

What was it in the first place, that pulled me to him? What made me laugh for only him to listen, smile for only him to see? What made me fall in love with him?

And what made him choose me?

**&&&&&**

Now, when he finds me musing, sitting on the roof of Tyson's dojo, he leaves the others to come sit by my side. He doesn't ask what is passing through my head; he already knows.

"Kai," he speaks softly. "Some things you question, some you don't. Some things don't have an answer."

"I don't need an answer." He looks at me, wondering if I was again following the principle which, to me, was long lost. "Some things just happen."

His eyes smile and his lips press against my painted cheek for a second before he is gone. His speed is such that it often leaves me wondering, was he really here?

I see him on the ground, laughing with the others as though he'd never left. But I do see a wink directed at me, and his lips dusted a faint blue. It will definitely at one point lead the naïve children that are our teammates to believe he is ill.

He never denied the existence of Fate.

For it was Fate that brought us together. It was Fate that we chose this particular path.

It was Fate that my destiny forged with his. It was Fate that decided I would lead a life alongside my Rei.

**&&&&&**

**Tch, the ending ruined it. Anyway, review people.**

**&&&&&**


End file.
